Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas
by talesofthepast
Summary: Saskura's first Christmas with the Domino City gang and Kira's first Christmas... Ever! How will it go? Saskiraverse. Christmas Fanfic. One-shot.


**OK, people, here's my Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Special, set after the movie. If you read my 'Saskura Saga: Volume 1' story, this is set the Christmas AFTER all the events occur. I know I haven't finished this story yet, but I'll try not to give away any plot lines. This is part of my Five Christmas one-shots, which also include BBC Sherlock (x2), Life on Mars and A-Team movie! OK, this is part of my Saskiraverse.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas to all and read on!**

**

* * *

**

**25th December, 6.00 am, Christmas Day**

"Sass!"

"Wake up!"

Sass groaned and rolled over to go to sleep. However, neither Kira nor Yugi were that kind to her. Yugi jumped on her bed and began to tickle her while Kira just kept chanting 'Sass! Sass! Sass!' over and over in her head. Finally, Sass sat up, tired of this nagging.

"ALRIGHT! I'm up!" Sass said, "Lay off!"

Yugi grinned, getting off her, "C'mon, Sass, it's Christmas. Let's go downstairs"

Sass raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, Yugi, I'm 14. I'm a bit old for Santa Claus"

Yugi shook his head firmly, grabbing her arm, "Come- on! Now!"

Kira stared at her, her spirit form lingering behind Yugi, "Let's go! I've never celebrated Christmas before"

Sass sighed, taking pity on her friends, "Fine, fine. Let's go"

Yugi and Kira both got grins the size of the Cheshire Cat. Sass rolled her eyes and let Yugi drag her downstairs. She was still half asleep when they reached the living room. But then she opened her eyes properly and was greeted by such a surprising sight. Standing by the tree was Grandpa, with Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, Tea and Tristan! She just gaped, staring from Yugi to the others. His grin just got wider.

"You- you organised this?" Sass stammered out.

Yugi shrugged, "I know you haven't had a normal Christmas in a while, and thought, 'Hey, why not?'"

Yugi then almost fell over as Sass ran into him, grabbing him in a hug. He wasn't used to hugging people who were smaller than him. Yugi was frozen for a second. What did he do?

"Thank you, Yugi" Sass smiled

Yugi softened and hugged her back, "No problem, Sass"

Sass let go of him and turned to the others, "And what about your families?"

"My parents are in Hawaii" Tea replied

"Florida" Tristan said

"Dad's got a date with Jack Daniels again" Joey said, looking down and kicking the carpet.

They all looked at Duke, who just shrugged, "I don't... really have a family. I'm an orphan"

Sass nodded, "I understand"

Bakura leaped in before they got in a depressing mood, "C'mon, Sass, presents!"

"Yes, Sass" Grandpa nodded, gesturing to the tree, "You're the one to open the first gift"

Sass moved to go, but she felt a sadness in her wrist. She looked at her Bracelet and realised that Kira wanted to join in. Sass paused as she let Kira's spirit take over. Kira smiled- to Sass -and to the others waiting expectantly under the tree.

"OK" Tea bent down and picked up a square-shaped gift, "To S.K from Y.M"

Kira gingerly took the present off Tea and looked at it for a moment.

_I wonder what it is, _Kira thought

_'That's why you open it, genius' _Sass replied, _'C'mon, hurry up!'_

Kira smiled to herself and began to tear open the wrapping paper. She paused as she came to the box. It was a small thing, no bigger than her palm. She opened up the box and gasped. Inside were a pair of earrings, both shaped like the Millennium symbol. They had obviously been custom made for her. Kira turned around to thank Yugi, but froze at the passionate violet eyes. She and Yami stared at each other, silent for a moment. They forgot everyone else was there and just focused on each other.

"Thank you" Kira replied

Yami grinned, "It was no trouble"

They would have continued to stare at each other if they were interrupted by Joey's voice.

"C'mon, Tristan, time to open my one!"

* * *

After everyone had finished opening their presents, Sass just sat in the couch alone. Everyone else was either upstairs getting dressed or out the front room checking out trading cards. She had gotten a variety of presents- a new skate deck from Duke, a yo-yo with the Warrior Princess of Twilight painted on it from Joey, a whole bunch of new rare Trap Cards from Grandpa -but she only had eyes for the present Yugi had gave her... or, more rather, the earrings that Yami had given to Kira.

It was obvious that there was something between them, but what concerned Sass was how it would work. She didn't have feelings for Yugi in that way and she didn't believe that was likely to change anytime soon. So what if Kira and Yami wanted to hug? Snuggle? Or even kiss? Sass shuddered at the thought. She pictured Yugi leaning in to kiss her. But the issue was that she didn't feel as disgusted as she ought to. She should be far more disgusted. Shouldn't she?

"Hey, Sass"

Sass turned to see Bakura at the doorway. He walked in and sat down next to her on the couch. Sass looked at her adoptive brother's eyes. They were very sad and weary.

"Look, Sass, I'm sorry that we haven't had any good Christmases in a while" Bakura began, "But I hope this one can make up for it. After all, you have found your real family now and..."

Sass got the gist of the speech. Bakura believe that now she had found her brothers, she would no longer need him. Sass leant over and put her hands on his. Bakura stopped halfway through his speech and stared at her.

"Yes, Bakura, I found my family. But I'm always going to still need you. You ARE my brother, Bakura" Sass smiled, "And NOTHING, no new family or old, no ancient evil spirit or ring, is ever going to change that"

Bakura looked at Sass and let his face break out in a grin. He leant over and hugged Sass, who hugged him back warmly.

"I love you, Saskura"

"I love you, Ryou"

They broke apart just as Yugi walked into the room.

"Sass, you're still in your pyjamas? C'mon, your brother isn't going to be too happy if we're late to his place for his Christmas gathering!" Yugi said

Sass nodded, jumping to her feet, "Alright, let's go"

Sass ran up to her room and locked the door behind her. Before she got dressed, she turned to Kira, who watched in spirit form.

"Kira, I have had about 13 Christmases. Or at least 6 I remember" Sass replied, "You haven't had a Christmas in over 5000 years. I want you to be in charge when we leave and go to the party"

Kira stared at her, wide-eyed, "You sure, Sass? I mean, it's YOUR brother's party"

Sass shrugged, "I know, but he'd never know. I'm not ready to tell him yet. That'll be an interesting conversation. 'Hey, bro, just to let you know that the sister you lost all those years ago has a 5000 year old spirit sharing her body'"

Kira laughed before looking at Sass, smiling, "Thank you, Saskura"

Sass shrugged, "Eh, it's no problem. Now hurry up and change with me before I change my mind"

Kira and Sass switched minds so fast Sass was dizzy. She raised an spirit eyebrow at Kira, "Wow, you really have never had a Christmas before"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. All my Christmas one-shots for 2010 are done.**

**Read, review and do what you do! Please, no flaming!**


End file.
